The Eternal Night
by TheFortuneArcania
Summary: An Incident with a disappearing gaurdian, caused one persona of each arcacna to want ot leave to the human world to find her, when an incident happened, fusing them and forming Nocego Watanagari, with no memories of his true self. How ever this guy was multiple personalities, and they each show through, for he has no control. Rated T for lanugue and Fights
1. Multiple Persons

The night dawned; a girl stood silently on the moon, staring at the planet below, but she wasn't a girl, but rather a persona, she watched over the other persona, in this land of everlasting night. All of the personas live peacefully; all but the girl who's is alone on the moon.

One day she disappeared. The Persona of every Arcana went berserk, some even locked themselves away in the heart of the humans on another world. One persona of each Arcana decided to lock their memories away, and hide on the human world, as if they were human, but an incident occurred with the first to decide this:

The Fool- Orpheus, A Poet in Greek Mythology.

The Magician—Jack Frost, a winter spirit in mythology.

The Priestess—Parvati, born when Sati threw herself into fire in mythology.

The Empress—Hariti, goddess of Parenting in Greek Mythology.

The Emperor—Oberon, the fairy king and husband to Titania.

Hierophant—Annata, a many headed snake.

Lovers—Titania. Fairy queen, and wife to Oberon.

Chariot—Nata Taishi, Who foolishly killed the son of a dragon, is Chinese Mythology.

Justice—Power, An Angel.

Hermit—Nebrios, the general of Hell in mythology.

Fortune—Fortuna, the goddess of Fortune in Greek Mythology.

Strength—titan, the gods of Greek Mythology before being taken over by the Olympians.

Hanged Man—Inugami, the spirit of dogs in Japanese Lore.

Death—Thanatos, god of death in Greek Mythology, the son of Nyx.

There were many others, the other Arcana, Temperance, Devil, Tower, Star, Moon, Sun, and Judgment. When the persona left, they fused with each other by accident. Creating a single person. That person was a boy.

January 9th 2006, a boy ran frantically to Yasogami High in Inaba. He had silver hair and gold eyes. He was in the winter uniform; witch was a black jacket, white shirt, black pants and black dress shoes. He had silver headphones around his neck. He was holding a black book bag. When he reached the school, there were student chatting to each other by the gate. The boy ran past them, and to class 2-2 He didn't go in though. His eyes turned green when he leaned against the wall.

"What am I doing here?' He thought to himself. The other students streamed in when it was time to go in. The teacher asked him to come into the classroom.

"This is the transfer student," The teacher started, "he was down rated from our capital, making him as much of a loser as you all." The boy's eyes turned red the moment he said that. There were gasps from the other students when they did.

"Go on, introduce yourself," The teacher said.

"Are you calling me a loser?" The boy asked. He looked at his classmates; his eyes were grey now.

"I'm Nocego Watangari," The boy said. He sat down by the window. The teacher had a confused and annoyed look on his face. Nocego's eyes turned white, he sank into the chair, obviously aware of what had happened. He zoned out the teachers anger lecture.

After school, Nocego was getting ready to leave, when a girl walked up him. She had shoulder length black hair and green eyes. She was in the girl's uniform, witch was a plaid skirt, white flats, white blouse, and instead of the black jacket, she had on a pink one. Nocego's eyes turned pink, he had a pervert smile on his face.

"Hello, cutie,' He said.

"You're that kind of guy huh,' the girl looked unamused. Nocego's eyes turned sky blue. He then opened them wide and stood up.

"I'm so sorry!" He yelped. He walked over to a corner and sat in a ball. The girl walked over to him.

"It's ok,' She said. He looked up at her; tears were slightly flowing down his face.

"Really," He asked.

"Yup," The girl said, "I'm Tohru Conikawa." She helped him up. His eyes became grey again.

"I'm Nocego Watanagari, we're in the same grade so just call me Noce," he smiled.

"You are definitely an odd one," Tohru giggled.

"It's not my fault I can't control them," He murmured, "Damn multiple personalities."

"That would explain a lot," Tohru giggle, "Let's be friends, Kay Noce-kun?" Nocego nodded. He picked up his things. The two began to walk.

"Noce-kun, where were you before Inaba?" Torhu asked, "Like umm… what area of Tokyo?"

"The Iwatodai district," Nocego answered, "I went to Gekkukan high on Tatsumi Port Island."

"Oh, wow," Tohru said. They chatted till they had to split up. Nocego walked to an apartment building. He walked inside. In the lounge an women was behind the counter.

"Oh," she said, "Hello Watanagari-kun."

"Hello, Rozu-san," Nocego said as he walked passed her to the stairs. He walked up to the second floor and entered an apartment at the end of the hall. He entered it. It was a mess, manga and books were all over the place. He sighed and placed his book bag on the bed. He then got on the bed, and went to sleep.

That night Nocego was awaken by a girls scream. He ran to the lounge and outside. When he reached the spot, it was Torhu. She was being attacked. Nocego's eyes turned black, and a marinette appeared in his hand. He threw it up and caught a harp. From there, he was gone, and his place; flew Orpheous. Tohru looked as shocked as ever, eve though she had watched a glob of black goo pop out of a TV and attack her.

"Noce-kun?" She asked. Orpheous, began blindly smacking the monster. He wasn't thinking, just acting out in anger, but the monsters, the shadows, just kept coming, there were to many for Orpheous. He threw the harp into the air, what was caught was a sword, and in Orpheous' place, was Oberon. He lifted his sword, and struck them down with lighting. When they were gone; he fell; Nocego was back. Torhu ran to help him. But when he awoke, his eyes were black. He stood up and looked at the sky. Tohru backed up. She was scared have to death. The marionette appeared again, this time when he threw it, he caught a knife, and in his place, Thanatos stood, ready to attack. He looked directly at Torhu, and looked as if he was about to attack her. When another Persona appeared and smacked him down, Setanna. Setatna was a boy, but as tall as Thanatos. He had black hair and violet eyes; his mouth was covered by a blue scarf. He was wearing white pants and a yellow shirt. Along with white shoes, he was holding a spear.

"I was afraid of this," He said, "He's gone berserk, the first time in 16 years."

"16 years?" Tohru asked

"Anger has swelled in his heart," Setatna said, "Please young lady, please run. "

"Run?" Tohru asked, "Why would I run while my friend is like this!?"

"For your own safety," He said. Thanatos attacked him, "Either he'll kill you, or he's protecting you from an enemy that isn't there, nor was ever."

"But I saw them!" Tohru yelped," They did.. those black monsters," She looked at Thanatos.

"Noce-kun!" she yelped, "If you can here me! Please stop, I'm okay! I don't need to be protected anymore."

"He isn't there right now!" Setatna yelped to her as he blocked a slash with his spear, "Your friend I mean."

"PLEASE! NOCE-KUN!" Tohru yelped, "PLEASE STOP!" Thanatos stopped and looked at Tohru. He fell, and Nocego was knocked out on the grass. Seteanna landed. His human version was a 16-year-old boy., with blonde hair that was kind of long and blue eyes. He wore a blue scarf, blue jeans, a white shirt and white tennis shoes. One of his eyes was covered by his bangs. He picked him up, and put him on his back like he was going to give Nocego a piggyback ride.

"I don't know where he lives anymore," Setatna sighed, "shit."

"I think he lives in an apartment building not far from here, but my house is closer," Tohru exclaimed.

"Would your family be okay with that?" He asked.

"I live with my older brother, my parents are dead, and he's never really there," Tohru said, "And if he knew the situation, he'd be okay with it till he woke up, my brother is a doctor."

"Okay then" He said, "lead the way." Tohru nodded and led him to a fairly large house. She unlocked the door and let him in. Seteanna placed Nocego on the couch. Tohru grabbed a blanket and placed it on him. Right then her 21-year-old brother walks in. The resemblance was so close to that of Tohru. The eye and hair colors were the same but he was a doctor's coat, black shirt, black pants and black shoes.

"Oni-san!" Tohru yelped.

"Oh, Tohru," The man said, "Who are the boys?"

"I'm Suta Rozu," Setatna said.

"I'm Doctor Adachi Conikawa.\, I work mainly with kids around your ages actually," He said.

"The one knocked out on the couch is Nocego Watanagari," Torhu explained, Her brother toke out his…. ((Umm..)) that heartbeat thing, and checked his heartbeat. He put it away.

"He's just exhausted," He said, "He'll be ok to rest for awhile, do you know if he has any family in the area?"

"No," Setatna answered, "He doesn't." He bit his lip. His arm started to bleed. Adachi walked up to him and rolled up his sleeve.

"A knife wound?" he asked, "It looks like a small deep wound made with a long knife at full length, so why is it so short?" Adachi wrapped Stetana's arm up and rolled his sleeve down.

"I suggest you stay here, at least till he wakes up, and/or your own wound heals," Adachi said. Setana look uncomfortable with is.


	2. Justice

"Why do you look so uncomfortable?" Torhu asked.

"I really shouldn't stay here," Setetana said. He was looking slightly at the ground.

"I'm sure it'll be okay for a while," Torhu asked, "I'm sure your family… won't.." Setetana interrupted her.

"I don't have any family."

"You must be lonely then," Tohru said.

"Tohru, Make sure you sleep okay?" Adachi said, he went upstairs.

"Can I ask you something?" Tohru said.

"Sure," Setetana said, "what is it?"

"What are you?" She asked, "Noce-kun and you I mean."

"we're human, but…" He bit his lip.

"But what?" she asked.

"We aren't entirely that," He bit his lip again.

"What do you mean by that?" Tohru asked, "Not entirely human?"

"Yes," He said, "But neither of us can remember anything from before…"

"Like amnesia?"

"I don't know, it used to be, we didn't know about 'Persona' at all, and he still doesn't."

"That must be hard, to live, without anything, even your memories, of the ones you loved," she looked down as she spoke.

"It's nothing like that," he bit his lip again.

"What is Persona?" She asked.

"I'm not entirely sure," He said, "All I know is, it's another side of somebody. The feelings they hide inside, or even the memories they won't let go, but I don't know it manifests, or how Nocego-kun and I came to Earth." He looked at his hand.

"Something inside of everyone…" Torhu looked at her own hand, then put it down.

"What was it, that attacked me?" She asked, staring at the floor.

"As far as I could see, nothing," Setetana said, "It was like you were afraid of a ghost."

"I'm positive they were really there," She said, "Those big globs of goop."

"Goop?" He echoed.

"Yes," She said, "They popped out of the TV and attacked me," She said.

"You may just have been tired," He said.

"I'm positive, because he saw them two," She said, "he saved me."

"It may had been I wasn't paying attention to, if that we're the case, they were probably Shadows."

"My brother, mentioned one of his patience yelling, 'they're coming, the Shadows are coming to take over.' I wonder if he meant those creatures," Tohru said., "Anyway I'm going to go bed, good night." She left. Setetana fell asleep on the floor.

The next morning, Adachi had already left, Tohru was in the shower, and Nocego was awake walking about, his eyes were grey. Setetana stood up. Torhu walked out of the bathroom, her uniform on; her hair was wet though.

"Morning, sleepy head," She said.

"Sleepy head?' Setetana asked.

"I stepped on you by accident and you didn't wake up," Nocego laughed.

"That explains why my back is sore," He said.

"I got to rush!" Nocego said. His eyes instantly became gold and he ran to his apartment.

"My brother suggested you enroll in Yasogami High, "Torhu said, "That's one reason he left, other than work. " Her cell phone rang, so she picked it up.

"School, huh," Setetana said to himself. She hung up.

"My brother said, they'll let you come today," She bit her lip.

"Is something wrong?" Setetana asked.

"Mr. Mooroka," She said, "anyway, do you have a book bag?"

"At home," he said. He rushed to his home to grab it and came back to see her waiting outside.

"Kay follow me," She said. The two went to Yasogami together. They split up and Setetana heard some kids gossiping.

"Do you think that boy's him?" A brown haired girl asked.

"He looks like a rock star out of one of those old movies your obsessed with," A blonde haired girl said, "Is he really the transfer student?" Setetana walked to classroom 2-2. All the other students streamed in when it was time to go in. The teacher told him to come in and introduced him. He sat down in front of Nocego, whose eyes were now grey again. He was looking out the window.

During lunch, Mr. Morooka walked up to Setetana and Nocego. He looked agitated, but that wasn't unusual.

"You two transfer student think you're so cool huh," He pointed at Nocego first, "You with your back talk," He pointed at Setetana.

"And you without your uniform, well let me tell you this, I'm forcing you each into a committee, sports club and cultural club, hope you enjoy the health committee today in the nurses office." Mr. Morooka left mumbling.

"Where is the nurses office?" Setetana asked. Nocego's eyes became teal. He had a nervous look on his face.

"What did I do to deserve this," He sighed, he looked at the ground, obviously depressed for no absolute reason.

"No reason to get all negative about it," Setetana said. He toke a pair of white ear buds out of his pocket, and looked unamused at the tangled mess. His put them back in his pocket and the two went back to class.

After school the two found the nurses office and walked in. Inside, were only two other people, a senior, and a sophomore. They looked distressed.

"Crap, where is she?" The senior asked, "She said he be here, on time today."

"She wasn't on time the last time either, I imagine she'll come eventually," The sophomore said.

"Excuse me," Setetana said. Nocego's eyes turned silver.

"Whom are you talking about?" He asked, "I'll see if I can find him."

"Thank you, Kohai," The senior said, "The student that isn't here yet is a freshman named Yume Sanada. She's kind of easy to pick out of a crowd since her hair is pretty much white, like her dad."

'I'm off," Nocego said, he left.

"Can you clean the shelves?" The senior asked. Setetana nodded and started cleaning the empty shelves. 20 minutes later, Nocego returned with a freshman. She had white hair that was in pigtails and grey eyes. She was wearing the girl's uniform.

"Senpai,' She said, "thank you for the help."

"Sanada-kohai!" The sophomore said.

"I'm sorry Yukari-senpai, I got lost, again, I'm not used to this school yet," The girl bit her lip.

"That would explain why you've been late, we're going to help King Moron with bringing the aid things in, can you and err…" The senior got quiet.

"Suta Rozu," Setetana said.

"I can," She said. The others toke Nocego with them when she started to help clean the room.

"King Moron must have dumped you and your friend here like he did me," The girl said, "Oh yeah, I'm Yume Sanada."

"It's nice to meet you," He said.

"King Moron, I sometimes wonder why he is allowed to be a teacher," Yume sighed, "he does the cram school with the freshman, along with my dad."

"Isn't your father a detective?" Setetana asked.

"Yeah, but he has his teaching certificate as well," She said, "He's actually gotten onto King Moron about his behavior a couple of times."

"He sounds like a good person," Setetana said.

"He is," Yume said. "But he isn't home often, in fact right now he's investigating the damage that happened in Inaba last night. Setetana bit his lip.

"You know what I think?" Yume said, "I think the damage was caused by an Angel, because, the spot that was destroyed, was a trading ground for drug addicts to be able to obtain illegal drugs."

"So you believe that angels exist?"

"I believe there exist in many different forms," Yume said, "for even in those small things we do, to the large things, there is something or somebody that helps us out, that person, is who I believe is an angel to another, then there's the angels like the one destroyed that old factory."

"That really is something," Setetana said.

"Senpai, will you be my friend, from now on?" Yume asked.

"Yes, I would be honored," He smiled. They finished up the cleaning as the others came back, they helped put things away, then split up. Yume ran after Seteana.

"I forgot something," She said. She pulled out her phone. Setetana did the same, his was a white flip phone. They exchanged numbers and mail and split up. Nocego, whose eyes were grey now, met up with Tohru.

"Hey," She said. She bit her lip. Then looked between them She started to run.

"MOM!" She yelped. They both turned around. The woman she was chasing, looked exactly like her, she was wearing a white wedding dress.

"That's a…" Setetana gulped.

"Shadow," Nocego, finished the statement, his eyes were white.

"You knew..." Setetana looked at him. He had his hands up.

"I can do it," Nocego whispered to himself.

"His eyes aren't white because of personality change.. they're white because…" Setetana trailed off when Nocego caught a marionette, Neibros appeared in his place. Setetana saw Yume out of the corner of his eye. That woman, was with her, Tohru trying to pry the woman off of Yume. Setetana transformed, before he realized that Yume was looking at him. The two ran over to the alleyway.

"Mom!" Tohru yelped, "Mom please stop!"

"Tohru-chan!" Nebiros yelped. Setetana grabbed Yume and sat her on the roof.

"You'll be safe, just stay here," He said. He jumped back down into the Alleyway.

"Mom!' Torhu yelped. The women turned around.

"Mom, don't do that crap around me!" The women said, "Just don't you aren't my real mother," The voice was Tohru's, coming from the mouth of the women.

'I get it now," Neibros said, "The shadow, toke a form, it knew you would chase, but it is your suppressed feelings."

"No!" Tohru screamed, "Please mom, tell me he's lying."

"You're not my real mother," The women said again in Torhu's voice, "you can't replace her, not ever, I hope you meet the same fate as my real mom, because, you can't be her."

"Stop it please!" Torhu yelped, "MOM!"

"That's it, I'm tired of watching this," Yume's voice sounded from the sky, but it wasn't her, but a persona named Virtue. Her hair was red with a tiara on, her eyes were yellow, she had pale greenish skin and a yellow and violet dress on. She was wearing black shoes, an angel in the Justice Arcana.

"Please, mom, stop this," Tohru screamed.

"Why do you keep calling yourself mom," The women became Torhu, except her eyes were bloodshot red.

"It's not like you ever had a mom, after she died," the other Torhu looked at her nails. "That women who supposedly replaced her, died in a car wreak, just like mom, just like you wanted her to."

"I never wanted that!" Tohru yelped.

"Ah, but you did," The imposer said, "You said it the yourself the day of the wedding."

"No I didn't!"

"Aw but there is a twist," The other one said, "You never had a real mom or a real dad, you never knew where you came from, or your past, you just woke up on the day of the marriage, yelling random crap at the brined that was to be your foster mother."

"You mean," Virtue said, "She never knew it, she never knew her past."

"Shut up please," Tohru said, "Even if you say you are me, you don't know me, so you can't be."

"You're right," the other said. She began to glow red, "But I will use you for my own purposes now." The other laughed, disappearing into thin air. Tohru's conscious was taken over by the shadow. The true form of the shadow, was an evil looking dragon fairy. Neibros threw the marionette in the air, instead of him catching something, Paravati caught a rose.

"The stories are true," Virtue said.

"Agi," Paravati said. She pointed the rose at the shadow and burned it.

"Maybe not.." Virtue said.

"What a futile try," The shadow said. They started to fight.


End file.
